quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Stu's Foot Loss and Drew's Death
(We open on a beautiful sunny day at a field near a beachside. There, a group of people are enjoying themselves for some kind of birthday feast. There were. The first child is a 3 year old girl with shoulder-length red hair tied in pigtails by two yellow bauble hairbands, blue eyes, and wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves, a black sleeveless dress, white stockings, and black ballet slippers. She is Susan Test. He is Tommy Pickles, Susan's little brother. He is Dil Pickles, Susan and Tommy's little brother. He is Chuckie Finster. He is Phil Deville. She is Lil Deville, Phil's twin sister. She is Angelica Pickles, Tommy, Susan, and Dil's cousin and Chuckie's girlfriend. She is Kimi Watanabe-Finster, Chuckie's little stepsister and Tommy's girlfriend. She is Susie Charmichael. The five couples are Stu and Didi Pickles, Susan, Tommy, and Dil's parents, Charles "Chaz" Finster and Kira Watanabe-Finster, Chuckie and Kimi’s parents, Betty and Howard Deville, Phil and Lil’s parents, Charlotte and Drew Pickles, Angelica's parents, Lou and Lulu Pickles, Tommy, Dil, Susan, and Angelica's grandparents and Stu's parents, and Randy and Lucy Charmichael, Susie’s parents. Didi is a 32 year old woman with long red hair (her hairdo similar to Krusty the Klown's, but with more hair), and wearing green, round-rimmed glasses a red long-sleeved dress with a turtleneck collar, a yellow bracelet on one wrist, a yellow beaded necklace, red socks, brown shoes, and yellow dangling earrings in an unusual, indescribable shape. Stu is a 33 year old man with short purple hair, a gray five o'clock shadow, and wearing a a dark green long-sleeved jacket over a green long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, a dark red necktie with black polka-dots, purple socks, and brown shoes. Chaz is a 34 year old man with short red hair and mustache, and wearing a tan and black striped short-sleeved shirt, dark green suspenders, a purple bow tie, dark green pants, brown shoes with gold buckles on them, and light green socks. Kira is a 35 year old Japanese woman with black hair in an asymmetrical hair cut, and wearing blue eyeshadow, and pink lipstick, a yellow short-sleeved, long yellow dress, purple glasses, brown shoes, and a white long-sleeved button-up shirt. Betty is a 32 year old woman with short dark auburn hair, and wearing a purple long-sleeved sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and orange lining and large feminist symbol on the front, blue and orange striped wristbands, purple sweatpants, orange socks, and purple, green, and white sneakers. Howard is a 33 year old man with short dark blue hair in a bad haircut and eyebrows, and wearing a salmon pink short-sleeved button-up shirt, purple plaid pants, dark brown and black striped socks, and brown shoes. Charlotte is a 34 year old woman with long blonde hair held in a ponytail by a medium blue hairband, and wearing mascara, a medium blue long-sleeved jacket that is also over a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, a red necktie, a medium blue knee-length skirt, and medium-blue high-heeled shoes. Drew is a 34 year old man with short light brown hair and a clean-shaven face, and wearing green oval-rimmed glasses, a light blue long-sleeved shirt; a purple and green plaid sleeveless vest with an orange neck rim, navy blue slacks, dark gray socks, and black shoes. Randy is a 35 year old African-American man with short black hair and mustache, and wearing a white-long-sleeved shirt, a navy blue sleeveless vest, a red bow tie, navy blue slacks, dark gray socks, and black dress shoes. And Lucy is a 35 year old African-American woman with short black chin-length hair, and wearing a salmon pink headscarf with light yellow polka-dots, a blue medium-sleeved blouse with white neck and sleeve rims. The teenager is a 16 year old African-American girl with long wavy black hair in a bun by a dark pink hairband, a mint turquoise tank top, a purple miniskirt, and flat black shoes. She is Alyssa, Susie’s older sister. The older boy is a 10 year old African-American boy with short black hair, and wearing a red baseball cap, a pale blue short-sleeved shirt that is also underneath a red tank top with white rims and a number "30" on the front, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white sneakers. He is Buster, Susie's big brother and Alyssa's little brother. He is Edwin, Susie's other big brother Alyssa and Buster's other little brother. They are Boris and Minka, Didi's parents. The male bear has brown fur, a tan muzzle, and a black nose, and wearing a light green fedora hat with a black band, a white Peter Pan collar, and a light green necktie. He is Yogi Bear. The female bear has light brown fur, long eyelashes, a tan muzzle, and a black nose, and wearing a yellow kerchief around her neck and a light blue miniskirt. She is Cindy Bear, Yogi's wife. She is Tigress. The three men are; A young muscular man with short orange spike hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red tanktop, a spiked brown shoulder plate on his left shoulder, blue shorts, white socks, and red and white converse shoes; A young man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tan pants, and black shoes, and sometimes carried a flamethrower; They are Fife, Tucker “Tiny” Tigerson, and Dale Wallaroo respectively, the servants. And the female foal is Princess Cadence, Susan’s rideable pet horse. As they enjoy themselves, little Susan wandered off under the table and hid herself with a giggle, for it's her third birthday today. Noticing her hiding, Didi played along, much to everyone’s notice) Didi: (Playfully) Where are you? Come out…. (She pretends to give up playfully) Didi: (Playfully) Where did she go? Did she disappear? I hope she hasn’t turned…. (She peeks under the table, much to Susan’s playful delight) Didi: Invisible! (Susan playfully screams and was about to run when Didi snatched her up and playfully pretends to eat her, making her laugh. After that’s calmed down, Didi spoke up happily) Didi: And boy, do me, Daddy, and Uncle Drew have a great present for you! Susan: (Eagerly) What is it, what is it?! (Stu and Lou calmed her) Lou: Easy there. Stu: Come and see. (Stu, Didi, Lou, and Lulu led her to the archery target and much to Susan’s delight as Didi puts her down, Drew is there, holding a specially made bow) Drew: Surprise! Happy birthday. (Susan, after looking at her parents and grandparents, who nods in approval, ran up to him and accepted the bow) Susan: Wow, Uncle Drew! You made this for me? Drew: Of course I did, Susan. Lou: You need something to become a knight in the future. Didi: And protect yourself with from danger. (Susan smiled softly at first, but then got confused) Susan: But I don’t have any…. (Lulu presents a quiver full of arrows) Susan: Arrows! (Later, after firing a bullseye with her fourth arrow, Susan received a brief applause from everyone) Stu: That’s my girl! (Susan’s group goes up to her proudly) Lil: Good job, Susan! Angelica: We're so proud of you! Susie: Always handled with care. Phil: You're the girl! (Then Susan turned to Drew, changing the subject) Susan: Uncle Drew, tell me again why you became a knight. Charlotte: (Chuckling) Susan, you heard this story a thousand times! Drew: (Chuckling) It’s alright, Charlotte. Once again won’t hurt. Susan: Yay! (Susan sits on Drew’s lap and he begins his story) Drew: Long ago, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous…. (We crossfade to years ago when men were fighting each other led by an evil-looking brown haired man dressed in) Drew: (Voice-over) The people stood divided due to an evil King from the Scarab Desert making a foolish attempt to gain power over the kingdom. Susan: (Voice-over) Percival C. McLeach! Drew: (Voice-over) That’s right. Afterwards since his disappearance, the war grew worse. (Then we fade to a Stonehenged field surrounding a magical-looking stone holding in place a magical-looking gold handled sword as Drew continued) Drew: (Voice-over) Then, George Jetson and Ahkmunrah miraculously discovered that the war will hopefully end when a true good King shall arise upon removing the magical sword, Excalibur, from the stone, and unite the people as one. Many men tried, but failed. (During the explanation, some men tried to pull Excalibur from the stone, but failed as if Excalibur is tightly glued into the stone) Drew: (Voice-over) Then, on the day you were born, a young boy volunteered to try removing the sword from the stone as a reward for banishing McLeash, which he then disappeared because of it, and the people agreed. And then, can you guess what happened? Susan: (Voice-over) The boy pulled Excalibur out! Drew: (Voice-over) Correct. (During these lines, a young boy approached Excalibur and the stone slowly in calm determination as the people watched, among them an anthro gorilla, a young man, and another young boy. Then the first boy successfully pulled Excalibur out of the stone, much to the people’s amazement and then happiness) Drew: (Voice-over) And you know who that boy is? Susan: (Voice-over) Our King Chris Thorndyke! Drew: (Voice-over) Exactly! And because of that action, he gracefully led us out of the dark war times to the time of peace and the golden age of our kingdom. And two months later, our main kingdom was built. (During these lines, we crossfade to a main kingdom being built until it was completed, revealing a beautiful castle and its town. Then all of the people danced in celebration of the completion of their kingdom. Then we crossfade back to the present) Susan: Camelot! Drew: That’s right. (He shows Susan’s group the three circled symbol on Susan’s bow) Drew: And these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom and people. And because of this, I took the Oath of the Knighthood to protect Camelot, King Chris, and Excalibur. (Feeling glad for it, Susan then started reciting the Oath of the Knighthood) Susan: This is the Oath of the Knighthood…. (Smiling softly at her taking the oath, everyone joins in) All: As old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Drew then spoke up proudly to Susan’s group after that’s done) Drew: And you will be knights like you dreamed of, one day. (Later, Susan aims her arrow at the canopy of the forest trees. Noticing her do that, Didi and Stu chuckled) Didi: What are you doing, Susan? Susan: Shooting into these woods. (She fires and the arrow disappeared into the forest) Stu: Good shot. (Susan’s group then approached happily) Angelica: I dare you, Kimi, and Tommy to go in the forest and find that arrow. (Stu and Didi got surprised, making Angelica add in a precaution) Angelica: And come back safely with it. (Susan shook hands with Angelica playfully) Susan: You’re on! (Then she runs into the forest to get her arrow. Tommy and Kimi follow her. Then Didi turned to Angelica in concern) Didi: Angelica, you know it’s a risk for a child like Susan to go into the forest alone. Angelica: But she has Tommy and Kimi with her. Chuckie: That’s not the point she’s saying, Angelica. Susie: She’s worried she’ll get hurt. (In the forest, Susan, Tommy, and Kimi walked around until Kimi spotted the arrow) Kimi: Susan! I found it! (Susan picks it up happily) Susan: Good job, Kimi! Tommy: Great job spotteding it. (They go to head back when they got confused) Susan: Which way back again? Tommy: I forgotted. (Suddenly, they heard a whispering noise. They turned and saw a small transparent blue flame-like ghostly figure. Susan, Tommy, and Kimi happily recognized it) Susan, Tommy and Kimi: A Wisp! (They rush up to it) Susan: Hi, Mr. Wisp. Kimi: (Points at Susan) Can you guide us back to these kids’ parents, please? (The Wisp responds a “Yes” by giving a nod. Then it turned and summoned more Wisps, who then lead Susan, Tommy, and Kimi out of the forest back to where the others are. Once there, the Wisps vanish and Susan, Tommy, and Kimi ran out of the forest to Stu, Didi, and Susan’s group in happiness, with the arrow in tow) Susan: Mommy, Daddy, guys! Tommy: We just met some Wisps! (Interested and impressed at the same time, the others, except a confused Lil, asked away) Group, except Lil: Really? Stu: You were lost at first, huh? Susan: Yeah. Kimi: But thankfully, the Wisps guided us back home. Tommy: It’s true! Lil: What are Wisps? Susie: Wisps are forest sprites who help lost travelers find their way to their destinations, and of course, help guide them to fate. Lil: (Interested) Wow! Phil: (Interested) Do you think one day, if Lil and I ever get lost, some Wisps can help us? Susie: Yes. Chuckie: That’s a possibility. Angelica: You should never ever doubt Susie’s lessons. Dil: And we won’t. (They then head their way back to the beach when the girls screamed at something appearing and looming over them. They turned and saw to their shock and horror a brown bear, and wielding two giant swords, and he also has old healed battle scars. They recognize him as….) Stu: (To himself) Lumpjaw! (To Didi) Take the children to safety! (He took action as Didi runs quickly with the children. Then Stu prepared to fight) Stu: Come on! (Then Lumpjaw lunges at the camera, making the screen black and the sound of a loud bam was heard. Then we crossfade to Stu, wearing a bandage around the upper part of his head, in an unconscious state. After he slowly woke up, he noticed he’s in an emergency room at night surrounded by the concerned group) Stu: Guys…? Didi: Oh, thank god! You’re alright! (Didi and her children hug him) Stu: Hey, hey, relax. I’m okay. (The group then gave calm concerned looks, making Stu confused) Stu: What happened? Kira: This may come to you as a shock, but…. (She gently moved the blanket aside that is covering his legs to reveal, to Stu’s calm shock, his left foot is missing, but bandaged up) Stu: My foot…. Lou: Lumpjaw slashed your foot off after he knocked you out and ate it beyond fifteen miles in this throat. Lulu: But we all managed to save your life and drive Lumpjaw off when Didi returned with all of us. Boris: That’s right. Tucker: We threw rocks at him. Dale: And drove him off with my flamethrower. (Silence as Stu calmly nods in a sad, yet understanding, way. The next morning, Drew is now off to Camelot with his fellow knights, which are the futuristic characters, and everyone else, with Stu in a wheelchair, his left leg and head still bandaged, are bidding him goodbye) Angelica: Come home safe, Daddy! Susan: And tell us what you did while you were in Camelot! Drew: I will and I promise! (Then with that, he and the knights left) Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies Studios presents…. Brave Quest for Camelot (Susan Test Version) (During their trip, they continued their way for three days without rests. Upon their arrival at Camelot, the knights then started singing, passing by a group of kids, the leader boy looking blind, and a winged female lion cub) Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all (Upon arrival at the castle entrance, the knights were welcomed in by a young man with, and sometimes wielding the sword Excalibur itself, another man, an anthro gorilla, and a third man. They are Chris Thorndyke, the King of Camelot, his wise wizard, George Jetson, and Chris’ advisers, Magilla Gorilla and Ahkmunrah respectively) Chris: It’s been six years we celebrate All that made our kingdom great Liberty and justice for all (They all head into the Round Table Chamber as Chris continued. Unknown to them, a. They are Kahmunrah, Magica de Spell, and Doctors Nitros Gin, Neo Cortex, and Nefarious Tropy respectively) Chris: Each of us will now divide In equal shares our countryside Promising equality for all who reside (Chris, Drew, and the knights seat themselves at the Round Table as the knights sang and George, Magilla, and Ahkmunrah stood beside a seated Chris) Knights: United we stand Now and forever In truth Divided we fall Hand upon hand Brother to brother No one Shall be greater than all (They then held up their shields in honor) Knights: Liberty, justice, trust Shall be greater than all Freedom, peace, honor No one greater than all Goodness, strength, valor Shall be greater than…. (As they finished their poses with the shields and was about to finish their song, the song was cut off by Cortex's group finishing their pose loudly) Cortex’s group: Us! Tropy: (Sarcastically) Charming little song we sang. (Seriously) Now, let’s get to business, shall we? Cortex: My group and I waited for this day to come. (A short pause) Kahmunrah: What about our land? (Chris, George, Magilla, Ahkmunrah, and the knights sighed calmly in agitation) Ahkmunrah: What about your land, Cortex’s group? Magilla: Always thinking about yourselves instead of others! George: Can't you just...? Chris: (To Magilla and George) Ease down, George and Magilla. (To Cortex’s group) As Knights of Camelot, our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person’s needs. N. Gin: Then we’ll get more than everyone. Kahmunrah: (Mockingly) We wouldn’t have been supporting you for all these years if my group and I thought you were running, (Bitterly) ''well, a charity. Drew: King Chris has decided, and we have to do what ''he ''says, not any of you. Cortex: (Bangs his fist on the table) Then it’s time for a new King of Camelot. N. Gin: And my group and I vote for…. Cortex’s group: Dr. Neo Cortex. Magica: With me, his wife Magica de Spell, as the Queen. ''(Chris, George, Magilla, Ahkmunrah, and the knights calmly glared angrily at those statements) Drew: (In calm anger) I will not serve a false King and Queen. (Offended in anger, Cortex’s group jumped onto the table, weapons ready) Kahmunrah: Then serve a dead King, for all we care! (Then they charge at Chris, ready for the kill. But thankfully, George, Magilla, Ahkmunrah, Drew, and the knights jumped onto the table and defended Chris. During the fight, Kahmunrah grabbed Drew by the neck and threw him very powerfully into a wall, smacking his head against it, making him slowly lose consciousness weakly. Then, Cortex and Kahmunrah charged at Chris after knocking Magilla and Ahkmunrah aside, but not as strongly as Drew when Kahmunrah threw him. Then Chris pulled Excalibur out at the right time and parried the attack with one swipe, knocking Cortex’s group away. As the villains recovered, they angrily ran to the door as the knights charged at them) N. Gin: You pests will pay for this one day! Kahmunrah: And mark our words, we will get Excalibur from you! Cortex: And we shall rule Camelot! Tropy: And everything you own…! Magica: And everyone you loved…! Cortex’s group: Will be ours! (Then they slammed the door closed before the knights’ spears could hit them and ran off in exile, never to be seen again. Back in the chamber, Chris, George, Magilla, Ahkmunrah, and the knights ran up to a motionless Drew in concern) Knight 1: Drew? Magilla: Is he okay? (George checked for a pulse, then went grim and looked at everyone with a grim expression. Noticing his grim look, they all slowly got calmly sad, now realizing that Drew has died. Three days later back at Susan’s group’s home, which is an apartment, everyone was enjoying themselves in the winter snow. Then they heard a horse from afar) Susan: Uncle Drew! Angelica: He’s home! (They go up to meet up with Drew when they stopped in confusion and saw the knights riding their horses sadly and slowly, and to their confusion, they noticed Drew is not with them. Then they see a wagon being pulled by oxen, carrying a blanket-covered dead body and calmly realized in sadness and shock what happened to Drew) Susan’s group: No. Drew (Daddy)…. (Later, everyone has solemnly gathered at a stone grave where Drew’s body lay under. As Susan’s group shedded some tears of sadness silently, Chris spoke up calmly and solemnly to the adults, especially an upset Charlotte) Chris: (To Stu and Charlotte) Your brother and husband died saving my life. And Camelot. (Then he spoke up to the others) Chris: And the gates of Camelot will always be open for you. (Everyone hung their heads sadly and silently) Susan’s group’s parents: (Sadly) Thank you…. (Then Chris spoke up a solemn eulogy) Chris: Drew Pickles was a dear friend and loving family member to all of us. And my most trusted knight. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot. (Then he and the knights held their swords up in the air solemnly and solemnly spoke the Oath along with everyone else) Chris and knights: This is the Oath of the Knighthood as old and true as the Sun, the Moon, the Stars, the Land, the Sea, and the Sky. The knight who holds true to honor will rise to destiny like the sun, and the knight who breaks it will suffer the consequences. Like the ivy that grows on things, this oath will runneth over and back. For the strength of the knight is honor, and the strength of honor is the knight. (Then after the funeral ended, everyone is silently comforting each other sadly as Susan and Angelica, in silent sadness, went up to Drew’s gravestone and caressed the engraved three rings on it sadly. Then after the rest of Susan's group came up to them in sadness, Susan cried silently and they hugged each other in comfort and tears) Susan’s older voice: (Voice-over) If you were with me now I’d find myself in you If you were with me now You’re the only one who knew All the things we planned to do (Then they sat beside the pond sadly, looking at their reflections. After Susan’s tear landed in the water, the ripples broke apart their reflections and then ended to reveal the children’s somewhat older selves two years later, then a gust of wind blew by, rippling the water again, revealing Susan’s group two more years later. Susan, now. Tommy, now. Dil, now. Chuckie, now. Phil and Lil, now. Kimi, now. Angelica, now. And Susie, now. After they look down at the water, they head back to their apartment and later sat beside the beachside with calm soft smiles) Susan: I want to live my life The way you said we would With courage as our light Fighting for what’s right Like you made me believe we could (Then they ran out to the rocky coastline, happily reminiscing the good times they had with Drew) Susan: And I will fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things On my uncle’s wings (Later, at the farm near the apartment, Susan’s group were doing their farm chores with the servants’ help) Susan: This world I’ll never see My dreams that just won’t be This horse’s stride With one day’s ride Will have covered more Distance than me (Then Susan rides on a grown Cadence’s back across the field, throwing a pitchfork like a spear at a pile of hay, impressing her proud group and the proud servants) Susan: But I will fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things On my uncle’s wings (Then she carried the hay pile and laid it into the cow pen) Susan: Someday with his spirit to guide me And his memory beside me I will be free (Then she opened the window of the barn and jumped on the teeter-totter, sending a barrel full of slop into the air and into a pig trough, since they’re gonna feed the pigs. Susan then happily fed some oxen) Susan: To fly on my uncle’s wings To places I have never been There is so much I’ve never seen And I can feel his heart beat still And I will do great things (She, her group, and the servants, exhausted, but happy, returned to the apartment, where Susan’s group’s parents, Alyssa, Edwin, Buster, a male heffalump, and a male joey waited for them to return. The male heffalump is 8 years old with lavender skin, beady black eyes, a long trunk, purple yarned hair, and a purple cottontail. He is Lumpy, Susan, Tommy, and Dil's little brother. And the male joey has brown fur, beady black eyes, a long, thick, tapering tail, pink ear interiors, a black nose, and big feet, and wearing a blue long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. He is Roo, Susan, Tommy, Dil, and Lumpy's little brother) Susan: On my uncle’s wings On my uncle’s wings (They head inside proudly, glad to have accomplished their farm chores) Coming up: Susan, after her secret archery lessons were accidentally exposed by Phil and Lil to Didi, gets berated by her mother for doing that and then gets another lecture on the lesson of the Legend/History of the Scarab King McLeach, regardless of Susan and Didi’s argument over Susan’s dream of becoming a knight. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies Category:Songs